


Impulse Control

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: K/DA - A Collection [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Fluff, Gift Fic, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Poly KDA but it's very background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: Akali sighs and Ahri simply waits, ears flickering as she tries to be patient for the first time in probably five or six hundred years. But this is important because it’s Akali and she’s special, not least because if something goes wrong that Ahri could have prevented then Evelynn actually will try and turn her into an admittedly very fetching rug.Akali wonders about a change in her life. Ahri regrets to inform her that it has, in fact, already happened.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: K/DA - A Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079591
Comments: 13
Kudos: 217





	Impulse Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UmbreonGurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbreonGurl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Life is a Highway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590102) by [UmbreonGurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbreonGurl/pseuds/UmbreonGurl). 



> For the wonderful UmbreonGurl who inspires me in two main ways. Number one, to read and write more about these adorable couples. and number two, to laugh endlessly at the fact that Ahri is able to get to two-thousand-plus years of age and still think that "impulse control" is an optional extra in life.

“Hey, Ahri, can I ask you for some advice?”  
“Sure.” The gumiho chirps, looking up from her paperwork as the door to her office creaks open and Akali sticks her head through the doorframe. “What can I do for you Akali?”  
“Uhm.” Akali steps in and quietly closes the door, toe-ing the carpet with uncertainty.  
“Are you okay?” Ahri puts her pen down and pats the seat next to her, beckoning Akali over with a concerned look. The young rapper sits down heavily in the chair with her hands in her pockets and Ahri gazes at her expectantly.

Akali sighs and Ahri simply waits, ears flickering as she tries to be patient for the first time in probably five or six hundred years. But this is important because it’s Akali and she’s special, not least because if something goes wrong that Ahri could have prevented then Evelynn actually will try and turn her into an admittedly very fetching rug.

As if she senses the daemonette is on Ahri’s mind Akali speaks up, hands coming out of her pocket to cradle a small box.  
“Ahri.” She asks in a voice that sounds so uncharacteristically small and uncertain that the gumiho just wants to hug her. “How would Eve react if I proposed.”  
“...Eh?” Is the first sound out of Ahri’s inarticulate mouth. “That’s what you’re worried about?”  
“I just…” Akali shrinks into herself further and Ahri berates herself silently; reaching out a hand to rest on Akali’s bouncing knee.  
“What’s the worry? I know it can’t be that Eve would say no. And this isn’t a traditional group either, you know we have no dating or marriage bans in our contracts.” Ahri had been proud of that one, shopping around for a manager that would accept that had taken no small amount of wrangling.

Akali sighs and straightens up, forcing a little steel into her spine as she falls back on her old martial arts mental training to force herself to just get out with it.  
“I know she loves me, I know if she were human she’d say yes. But Eve isn’t, and I love her for what she is, but does she even care about getting married?”  
“Ahh” Ahri nods and relaxes. “Glad the situation isn’t serious, I wouldn’t worry about that, you’re already married by demon rules. You know that right?”  
“What?” Akali shoots up in her chair and stares wide-eyed at Ahri. “What do you mean!?” Ahri takes a precious few seconds to internalise Akali’s ‘blue screen of death look’ before she fills the young woman in.

“Eve claimed you? Ages ago? Honestly I figured you knew. I did too, just slightly less… aggressively.”  
“Whaa-...” Akali stutters and then blushes so hard Ahri worries she’ll pass out. “Do I need to propose to you too? Have I been a terrible girlfri- wif-...” She trails off with a blank look of such magnitude that Ahri falls out of her chair in a fluffy expansion of suddenly sprouting tails due to her intense laughter.  
Oh my god…” She wheezes from the floor, unable to even breathe. Her tails spasm in ecstasy and some higher part of her brain that’s not immediately preoccupied with how hilarious the look on Akali’s face is right now imagines that she probably looks like she’s dying.

“Akali.” She whimpers, gradually getting her laughter under control. “Poor sweet innocent Akali.” Then she’s off again, cackling into the carpet while Akali obstinately folds her arms and glares. In the end it takes Ahri five minutes of cackling on the floor under her desk before she’s able to lever herself to her feet and take the chair across from Akali again.  
“Are you done?” Akali grunts, only the passing of the ring box back and forth between her hands betraying her more nervous energy.  
“I’m sorry.” Ahri composes herself and adopts an appropriately contrite expression. “I wasn’t being mean, I promise.”  
“I know.” Akali deflates a bit and Ahri sighs, reaching over and pulling the young rapper into her lap.

“Don’t worry about asking Evie. She’ll say yes just because it’s you. She decided you were hers a long time ago, she might not really care about marriage per sé, but she cares about making you happy.” Ahri chews her lip in thought for a second while she keeps Akali in a tight hug and wraps a tail around her waist. “If for nothing else she’ll love the opportunity to dress up in a wedding dress.”  
“What about you?” Akali asks into her neck, the gumiho gives a little chuckle.  
“What about me?”  
“I… will this...?” Akali stutters and Ahri trills a little purr at how adorable she is.  
“It won't affect Kai’sa and I at all if that’s what you’re concerned about. Though it’s sweet of you to ask.”  
“It won’t?” Akali perks up a bit and Ahri nods.  
“Won’t affect us at all, what you and Evie have is special, just like me and Kai’sa.”

Akali rushes off with just a quick kiss to Ahri’s lips before she’s out of the door like a rocket and the gumiho smiles and gets back to work, with the only delay being a cryptic text to Kai’sa to expect news. She’s just signing off on a costume proposal for their ice rink music video when her phone pings with a reply from her dancer.

Kai-Kai  
  
What did you do Ahri?  
  
why do you assume I did something?  
  
Because whenever you say “expect news” what you really mean is “check the fire insurance”  
  


Ahri huffs and folds her arms indignantly. Then she remembers Kai’sa can’t actually see her, so she facetimes her instead.

“So what have you burned down?” Kai’sa asks as soon as the call connects and Ahri gets to watch redo her hair tie with the phone balanced between her knees.  
“I haven’t burned anything down.” She grumbles, Kai’sa snorts.  
“Don’t give me that look foxy, I know you. So what have you done?”  
“I haven’t done anything!” Ahri protests, ears flickering in irritation.  
“I’m a hundred percent sure that isn’t true.” Kai’sa says, reaching toward the phone as if to pat Ahri on the head before her hand returns to her hair. “But what’s so important if I don’t need to call the fire brigade again?”  
“Oh my god I set the bathroom on fire one time.” Ahri mutters under her breath, fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. “It’s good news Kai’sa I haven’t done anything.”

Kai’sa’s face remains blank long enough that Ahri is about sixty percent convinced that the call has disconnected until a single eyebrow inches slowly upwards.  
“Well...?”  
“Oh right!” Ahri claps her hands together and gives a single excited purr. “Akali is going to propose to Eve~!”  
“I thought Eve already-?” Kai’sa starts, confusion etched onto her face.  
“I know, I know.” Ahri waves her away, “apparently regular ol’ humans can’t tell or something. Or Akali is just kinda dense.” Kai’sa gives a suspicious sounding cough and Ahri smirks. “Yeah, anyway, I thought you’d like to know.”  
“That is actually really good news.” Kai’sa’s face softens and she smiles.

Then as quick as it came about her good mood vanishes as she notices something else in the camera frame.  
“Ahri.” Her voice is low and dangerous. “That had better not be my tea I can see a cup of in the background.”  
“Uhm…” Ahri’s hesitance is damning enough and Kai’sa’s gaze narrows.  
“Gumiho, I swear…”  
“Bye Kai’sa, I love you!” Ahri squeaks.  
“Ahri! Don’t you dare hang u-” the call severs with a quiet beep and Ahri takes a sip of her totally-not-stolen-tea in silence; contemplating her next actions.  
“Guess it’s time to change my name and emigrate again.” She whispers to the empty room before heaving a dramatic sigh and returning to her paperwork.

\-----

Akali pauses as she places a hand on the keypad into Evelynn’s garage, doubts circling her thoughts like dancing shadows.  
“I don’t know why I’m scared like this.” She mutters to herself, sinking back into the corner opposite the door and flipping the box open to look at the ring she’d bought earlier that week.

\-----

The streets are cold despite the sun overhead and Akali hunches tighter in her jacket, thankful that the temperature makes her a little less suspicious. Truth be told she doesn't feel the cold much these days, ever since Evelynn had done… something to her soul and she’d been changed, the cold seems to bother her less; just another benefit of being non-human in addition to all the other stuff she’s slowly grasping control of like the otherworldly shadows at her beck and call or the eyesight that she’s pretty sure outstrips twenty-twenty vision by a country mile.

She spots a pair of graffiti artists at the end of the street and slows her pace marginally to watch them work, bold black and purple stripes and silver highlights coming together slowly before in one sweep of a paint can she realises it’s a K/DA fan piece. She smiles at how strange it is to her. Before her music took off she was a fighter to the core. Her life was the dojo and the strict martial lifestyle, weapons and hand to hand combat and the bare minimum of meditation she was required to attend between extensive training and turning her body into a weapon that could break most people in two. Music was a side escape, a way to burn off her excess energy and channel it into something creative so that Master Shen would get off her back about ‘pouring too much of her soul into the pursuits of violence’.

Her thoughtless feet carry her into a nearby shop and she browses lines of necklaces and rings without much purpose, still thinking about her music until a jet-black stone surrounded by two pairs of glittering electric sapphires catches her eye. They’re set in a swirly silver band that looks like it’s made of multiple loops of molten metal desperately splitting from each-other in those few seconds before they solidified, swirling around each-other in glinting loops to form a ring band that cradles the five stones.

Akali stops and crouches down to see the ring more closely, sucking in a sharp breath when she sees the price tag before she remembers that she does in fact have money these days. That thought leads to another, it would be a perfect gift for Evelynn. The band is slim and the stone settings are low profile enough that it would be comfortable under her claws, even disregarding the fact that Evelynn is a shapeshifter. It would, Akali thinks, even suit her style; the colour matches their current stage attire and the combination wouldn’t look too terrible with anything, simple solid cold colours.

She rings the bell on the counter and pays for the ring with a smile, it feels good to splurge a little on her girl. Even though Evelynn already owns more jewellery than is in this shop and her middle name might as well be ‘extra’. She nods her way through the buying process until an idea comes to her.  
“Do you do engravings here?”  
“Yeah we can do.” The teenager behind the desk takes out a pen and paper. “What do you want?”

Twenty minutes later finds Akali exiting the shop with a ring box weighing in her pocket and the teenager’s well-meaning parting words ringing in her head like Evelynn’s name when the siren sinks her teeth into Akali’s soul.  
“I hope your partner says yes.”  
“So do I.” She’d muttered in response, head a thousand miles away. “So do I.”

She hadn’t even thought of proposing when she saw the ring, it was just a nice gift for the demon in her life, but now the thought is in her head she can’t stop thinking about it, imagining Evelynn on stage wearing her ring or cuddling on the settee wearing her ring or anything with something that marks her unequivocally as “Akali’s” has the rapper’s head spinning.

\-----

Akali is pulled back to the present by a polite if somewhat amused cough from the doorway.  
“Are you coming in my darling?”  
“Eve!” Akali flips the box closed and stammers out an apology. “I’m sorry I wasn’t paying atte-”  
“Hush darling.” A single elegant finger reaches out and closes her jaw before placing itself across her lips. Akali promptly goes cross-eyed staring at the finger caressing her lips and Evelynn’s laughter fills her ears.  
“You are adorable.” The finger moves from her lips to caressing her jaw and twiling up a lock of her hair briefly before Evelynn beckons Akali into her workshop with a smile. “I believe you have a question or two for me?”

Akali takes in the sight of Evelynn perched on the bonnet of her car, cross legged; cool orange eyes regarding her with thinly veiled amusement and a veneer of impatience, and suddenly feels quite hot under her collar. She sinks to one knee and holds out the ring box.  
“Will you marry me, Evelynn?”

The daemonette snorts and plucks the ring from the box, slipping it on her finger with a smile.  
“Obviously. Thank you for asking.”  
“Okay.” Akali says, getting up and moving into Evelynn’s lap. “Not how I imagined that going.”  
“What was wrong with it?” Evelynn purrs into her ear as her fingers card through Akali’s hair and she admires her new ring. “I thought you were rather dashing.”  
“You were supposed to be wowed by my romantic gesture and tearfully accept my offer to spend my life with you.” Akali says dryly, pressing a kiss to the corner of Evelynn’s mouth.  
“Mhm.” Eveylnn hums. “Would you like to call that one a dress rehearsal and go again?”  
“No, no.” Akali laughs, pressing butterfly kisses into Evelynn’s neck in between laughs. “It’s okay. According to Ahri we’ve been married for ages anyway.”

Evelynn presses kisses into her face and neck before responding.  
“I claimed you as mine a long time ago.”  
“When?” Akali asks, pressing another brief kiss to the edge of Evelynn’s lips. The succubus shrugs.  
“A few months ago, around the same time we went completely public.”  
“Why then?”  
“I wanted everyone to know.” Evelynn captures Akali’s bottom lip between her teeth for a second, enjoying how she whimpers softly. “I wanted every non-human who would see you to know. You’re mine, you belong solely to me.” She says it with such intensity that Akali can’t help but blush; ducking her head into the crook of Evelynn’s neck.

Dark full chuckles slither past her ears as Evelynn’s nails gently massage Akali’s scalp as they roam gently through her hair.  
“My beautiful rogue. All mine.”  
“All yours.” Akali murmurs, lost in the intimacy of the moment until a finger gently tips her chin up and Evelynn finally captures her lips in a long, full kiss.  
“Should I have proposed before I claimed you?” She asks when they break apart. Akali shrugs.  
“It might have helped a little bit yeah, I didn’t even know you’d decided on me.”  
“Why on earth would you even entertain the idea that I hadn’t?” Evelynn purrs, fingers lazily re-doing Akali’s ponytail.  
“I don’t know how demons really do things Eve, I know your name barely fits in the same sentence as monogamy.”

Evelynn gives a huff of laughter.  
“Doesn’t it? The thing about my kind is that we never commit, not that we are unfaithful once we are committed.” Akali cocks her head in thought and Evelynn explains further. “I have lived for two thousand eight hundred and forty years.” She guides Akali’s chin up and looks her in the eye. “You are the only creature, period, that I have ever fully staked my claim on.”  
“Oh.” Akali murmurs, sounding small as she digests that morsel of information.  
“Oh indeed.” Evelynn sounds amused. “The only other ones to come close to you are Ahri and Kai’sa, but I’ve never fully claimed them; others are merely aware who they’re close to, with you, they are utterly forbidden from touching.”

Akali nuzzles back into Evelynn’s neck, pressing kisses along her clavicle when a thought occurs.  
“Eve?” She asks, lips pausing in the ministrations  
“Hm?” Comes the response as clawed and delicate fingers run up and down Akali’s spine.  
“How did you claim me?”

“Oh.” Evelynn hums in thought for a second. “I fell in love with you.”  
“Well duh.” Akali laughs, “I mean how did you actually go about ‘claiming’ me for all other non-humans to see.” She winds a finger into Evelynn’s platinum hair and smiles at the way it glints coolly in the harsh white light of the garage before she notices the flat look her siren is giving her. “What’s wrong Evie?” She asks, pressing a gently kiss to a sculpted cheekbone.  
“It really is as simple as ‘I fell in love.’ Nothing more.” Evelynn murmurs lowly, turning her head to brush her lips against Akali’s and gaze at her with piercing orange eyes.

“You’ve never been in love before me?” Akali whispers against her lips as their foreheads lean together and everything that isn’t Evelynn in her perception just disappears.  
“I’ve had many partners.” Evelynn says, and Akali finds she can’t look away because there’s that look in Evelynn’s eyes now that reminds her that for however well she knows her, Evelynn is older than any empire and has seen half the human race crumble into nought but dust and bones. Then Evelynn speaks again and Akali feels the words settle in her heart like a viper. “I have loved many, been loved by more, but you are the first to own my emotions completely.”

Akali swallows somewhat harshly.  
“Oh.” She mumbles into Evelynn’s lips.  
“Oh indeed.” Evelynn utters near soundlessly as she claims Akali’s lips in a silent kiss.

Akali feels Evelynn’s eye-teeth sharpen and poke into the soft flesh of her lower lip, and then feels the void-cold jaws of Evelynn’s power fasten around her recently changed soul and take a deep, hungry pull of the fire.

Akali takes a deep ragged breath as their mouths part, and watches Evelynn lick her lips.  
“You taste even more delicious now darling, like spicy ramyun for the soul.” Akali raises an eyebrow and Evelynn coughs once. “I can’t believe I just said that.” She presses another brief, chaste kiss to Akali’s lips while a lasher coils itself gently around Akali’s waist and lifts her up so Evelynn can stand, before gently replacing her on her feet.  
“Come along darling, I think Kai’sa is home, let’s go and celebrate.” Akali latches onto her hand and allows Evelynn to guide her out of the workshop and back into the house.  
“We need to save Ahri too. I saw that she’d stolen some more tea.”  
“Ugh.” Evelynn drawls with a pantomimed grimace. “If we must.”

**Author's Note:**

> It was the most Evelynn way I could think to accept a marriage proposal. I'm sorry.
> 
> And thank you to GoneHavocFex for beta-ing for me.


End file.
